


Memories of an Assassin

by 9foxgrl



Category: Assassination Classroom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Class E - Freeform, Depression, M/M, Memories, Slow Burn, Violent Thoughts, Yurio's mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: After his failure at the Grand Prix, Yuuri starts to wonder how his left took a spiraling turn and thinks back to the life lessons from his late mentor Korosensei. But will looking back on his training as an assassin help him defeat the greatest target; his self doubt?





	1. Depression Time

“Maybe Lakeisha was right; Ave Maria wasn’t the best choice for my Free Skate.” A young Japanese man sighed as he sat in the Kiss and Cry with his coach. His right leg was throbbing from his bad landings. “Choosing ‘hope’ as my theme was a really bad idea.”

“Nonsense. Your step sequences and spins were flawless. And the emotion you poured through it was enough to bring even the judges to tears.” Celestino replied.

“Yeah, I have that at least.” Yuuri replied sadly. _‘At least I have my footwork...’_

_**"Very good Yuuri, your footwork is phenomenal.” A yellow tentacle monster cheered encouragingly as he maneuvered around the student trying to stab him. To the surprise of the boy’s classmate’s Yuuri was able to keep up with the majority of the monster’s movements despite him moving at nearly Mach 20 and managed to nick him at least twice with his S.A.A.U.S.O. issued knife.** _

_**“That’s awesome Yuuri, how can you move like that?”** _

_**Yuuri collapsed onto the grass breathing hard. “I ice skate in my free time.”** _

_**“That would explain your reflexes.” A red hair boy commented.** _

_**“And ballet.” The monster hummed as he looked at Yuuri. “Every time you pivoted or had to lunge you would try to land en pointe. But do try to be careful in doing so, over rotate and you might hurt your back.”** _

_**One of the larger boys laughed. “You’re a ballerina? Wow, you’re an even bigger wuss then Nagisa!”** _

_**“On the contrary Terasaka, a danseur like Yuuri is quite dangerous as an assassin.” The tentacle monster chastised. “On top of their strong legs and core muscles, many ballet dancers have phenomenal stamina. Why there was a ballerina with thigh muscles strong enough to crush watermelons!”** _

_**“Watermelons?” the girls shouted as they tried to envision such a thing.** _

_**The monster turned to the man standing off to the side with a buxom blonde. “Karasuma-sensei how long did Yuuri attempt last in comparison to the rest with keeping up with me?” Karasuma raised a brow. “On average each student lasts approximately five to six minutes. Yuuri lasted nearly twenty.”** _

_**“Keep up the hard work Yuuri and I’m sure you’ll be skating among the pros in no time!”**_

_**“** _ _**Me? Skating among the pros?”** _

_‘You really had too much faith in me sensei. I had wanted to project that thanks in my performance but it’s not hard to put my sadness into a performance if that’s all I can feel.’_ Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts by the crowd making a sorrowful noise. He looked up at the score result and sighed. “I’m sorry Celestino.”

Celestino said nothing, but placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri didn’t stick around for the awards ceremony, he didn’t think he was strong enough to hold back his tears from the cameras any longer. After seeking refuge in one of the bathroom Yuuri hesitantly dialed home.

“Oh, good evening Kaa-san...yes. Yes...A public viewing?” Yuuri’s stomach sank. “Oh...I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”

Yuuri hung up the phone and let the tears finally spill over. It had just been too much. First his beloved poodle Vicchan died from cancer, he just barely staved off an anxiety attack before his Short Program the day before and another before his Free Skate and now he humiliates himself on an international scale by coming in last by over a hundred points.

_‘I’m sorry Koro Sensei; I wanted to thank you with my Free Skate, but I guess I wasn’t good enough to do even that.’_

Suddenly the stall door was rattled by a violent kick. Instinct made Yuuri reach towards his waistband where he would normally wear a concealed knife. Hey Detroit was nice, but there were areas that weren’t safe after dark...or in the sunlight. Realizing that he was unarmed Yuuri waited for the next attack. He listened for the rustle of cloth for the next kick and then slammed the door open with his right hand and caught a foot with his left surprising his attacker.

Brown eyes met startled green.

Yuuri paused as he tried to place the punkish boy’s face. Oh yeah, he was Yuri Plisetsky; the ‘Russian Fairy’.

“Is there a reason you are trying to break your way in?” Yuuri asked as politely as he could as he let the foot drop. “There are other stalls.”

The other Yuri took a second to compose himself before he spoke. “I’m competing in the Senior division next year.”

“Congratulations.” Yuuri replied as he made his way over to the sink to wash his face. “I’m sure Coach Yakov is thrilled.”

“And we don’t need two Yuris competing next year.” The other Yuri continued with a smug smirk that would have made his old rivals in 3-A giddy. “Especially if the older one can’t land a Quad Salchow without falling on his fat ass!”

Then something in Yuuri snapped. He slammed his hand against the mirror making the other Yuri jumped. _“Don’t get such a swollen head you brat, with your poor step sequences you’ll never reach the podium!_ ”

Yuuri shoved his way passed the stunned teenager just barely catching him say; “Since when can Piggy speak Russian?” as the door slammed shut.

Yuuri collected his belongings and proceeded to the lobby where he was met by his coach and a reporter from Japan. Both tried to encourage him to try again next year.

 _‘Why should I even try? Why did I even push myself this far?’_ Yuuri asked himself as he caught a glimpse of the Russian team’s star leaving with Yuri Plisetsky.

_**“Tut! Tut! Spraining your ankle while attempting a Quad jump! Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t most Junior skaters forbidden to do Quad jumps until they turn fifteen?” Koro Sensei chastised as he carried his student back to the satellite campus.** _

_**“They are.” Yuuri admitted. “Unless they’re coach says otherwise.”** _

_**“Isn’t your fifteenth birthday in November?”** _

_**“Yes Koro Sensei.”** _

_**“Did your Coach give you permission Yuuri?”** _

_**“...No Koro Sensei.” “Yuuri, why are you so focused on skating?”** _

_**Yuuri blushed. “I...I want to compete against Viktor Nikiforov in the Senior Competition someday.”** _

_**“Oh? And why him in particular? He’s just another skater.”** _

_**“ANOTHER SKATER? KORO SENSEI He won the Junior Grand Prix and his first Senior Grand Prix! He’s the best skater!” Yuuri shouted, jerking up in a startling motion to defend his idol.** _

_**Suddenly Koro Sensei’s face gain several green stripes. “Oh I see-You’re smitten!”** _

_**Yuuri blinked in confusion at the English word. “Smitten?”** _

_**“You know; infatuated, crushing. In love~!”** _

_**“NO I’M NOT!”** _

_**“So you don’t want this present I have for you!” Koro Sensei teased as he held up a manila envelope. He set Yuuri down on the grass so he could open it.** _

_**“IS THIS-!”** _

_**“It is! An autographed photo from Viktor Nikiforov himself!” Koro Sensei cheered.** _

**“ _Please tell me you didn’t attack him like you did that baseball player.” Yuuri whimpered._**

_**“Of course not!” Koro Sensei huffed. “I’m not going to attack a teenager without provocation! I just went to one of his fan events!”** _

_**“...Thank you...”** _

_**“TELL YA WHAT! Make it into the top fifty on the midterms and I will personally take you to watch one of his performances in person!”** _

‘I was a pathetic kid. To think I could try and get on the same level as him.’ Yuuri sighed as he moved to leave only to hear Viktor call out to him. Yuuri turned to reply onto to realize that he was talking to the other Yuri. He did feel a little happy to see the teen flinch when Viktor mentioned his poor step sequences.

Then as if the Devil himself intervened Viktor met his gaze and uttered two words that made Yuuri grip his bags until his knuckles turn white.

“Commemorative photo?”

_‘Must not punch the Russian. Must not punch the Russian.’_

Viktor gave Yuuri a false smile. “Sure!”

Yuuri’s right eye twitched and he forced himself to turn around and stomp off to the exit, waves of blood lust was slipping out and making people around him cringe and Celestino immediate decide that there was no way in Hell they would go to the gala. He didn't want to explain to the Katsuki clan why their only son was in jail!

_‘Must resist....DON’T PUNCH THE PRETTY BOY! That’s how you get banned!’_

If he had stayed a few seconds longer he would have heard Coach Yakov chastise Viktor for not even recognizing one of his fellow competitors.


	2. Revenge Dance Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstand fuels Yuuri's desire to perform an assassination.

When Yuuri returned to Detroit after the fiasco in Sochi he spent many a days just depressively skating in the rink during his winter break until it was time for school to get back in session. He didn’t have time to be depressed, not when he had his schooling to keep up with. Like his classmate Nagisa, Yuuri decided to pursue a career as an educator. No longer driven to practices Yuuri was able to study for his degree in education and sports medicine. Soon he was in sense of peace. At least until a damn bouquet of flowers that arrived for him at the Detroit Skate Club, with a card by one Viktor effing Nikiforov.

**_“Dear Yuuri Katsuki,_ **

**_I’m sorry I didn’t know you were a skater at the Grand Prix. I hope we can meet again so I can properly apologize over dinner._ **

**_Sincerely, Viktor Nikiforov.”_ **

“Well that was nice of him.”

His roommate Phichit took a picture for his Instagram. Yuuri however wasn’t listening. His right eye was twitching. The reason? The bouquet had several white chrysanthemums and yellow carnations.

Now, to an unknowing person it wouldn’t brink much alarm. However to a Japanese native brought up in a traditional Shinto household, and several years of having to learn Ikebana (flower arrangement) from his aunt, a professional florist, it was not.

White chrysanthemums.

Yellow carnations.

 _‘Did that pretty boy not know what this flowers mean or did he just chose them because they looked pretty?’_ Yuuri thought maliciously. He couldn’t help but think back to the many customers his aunt had to talk out of buying insulting bouquets for their lovers just because the flowers looked pretty.

**“What? A Class 3-C representative publicly challenged Yuuri?” Karasuma-sensei stated in shock as he looked over at the student was so quiet they almost forgot was in the class.**

**“They found out that I was trying to qualify for the JSF Junior ranks through the same local competition in Tokyo they were competing in.” Yuuri replied hotly. “They started saying that an undesirable piece of trash like me shouldn’t even try.”**

**“And then they said that if Yuuri loses to them he has to be their ‘servant’ for the rest of the year.”**

**“You know what this calls for?” Koro Sensei asked with a venomous grin. “A REVENGE DANCE!”**

**“Revenge dance?”**

**“Yes!” Koro Sensei replied eagerly. “Figure skating competitions is done in two parts isn’t it?”**

**“Yes, the short program and then free skate. Whoever gets the lowest score in the short program goes first in the free skate.” Koro Sensei’s grin became wider.**

**“Well in that case Yuuri, I think I know the perfect way for you to assassinate your target.”**

‘ _A revenge dance...Yes; that would be perfect, bow I can properly thank you Sensei!’_

To the horror and shock of his club Yuuri abruptly threw the fancy bouquet into the trash and looked Celestino dead in the eye. “I change my mind, I’m aiming for Worlds.”

Yuuri took the initiative to practice his Grand Prix until his feet bled for Japan’s Nationals and fought his way tooth and nail to the Four Continents using his original programs. He had not anticipated to skate for the rest of the season so his heavy course schedule only allowed him to practice mainly over the weekends. He was careful though, he didn’t want a repeat of the grade belly flop that resulted him in getting kicked into E Class.

Celestino was worried about him, but reminded himself that sometimes it was best to use anger a messed up motivation and not giving in to the desire for violence. Phichit want him to let it go but then Yuuri gave him and the boys a crash course in floriography, unknowingly stopping his rink mates from pissing off their girlfriends.

Finally after much nail biting he received his invite for Worlds, it was scheduled the week after his graduation. As he received his invite he began upping the technical for his Free Program. He changed the music to a high beat song from a web series his rink mate Marisol introduced him to. Celestino had been against it since it would mess up the timing, so Yuuri had to tweak the step sequences to be more intense and added in some that only his old classmates would recognize.

He kept the costume thought, no way could he afford a new one right now. Those things weren’t cheap! He would be doing an assassination. His short program was the same, same difficulty, same song (Lights). No one would expect this program. And if all else failed, his second blade would be ready and waiting. Finally the day came. The Worlds Championship. When Yuuri and his coach entered the arena he fought back his blood lust as he saw the looks of disbelief, smugness and pity from the other skaters. The same looks he would always see on the faces of the main campus students whenever Class E was spotted.

He saw the other Yuri in attendance, no doubt to observe his upcoming rivals.

‘That’s fine, he can see this too. I can kill two targets in one night.’ Yuuri told himself as he skated to his Short Program. And just like he planned, he got the lowest scores.

**Very nice work on your assassination on ice attempt Yuuri.” Koro Sensei cheered happily as he watched his students collapse on the ice while breathing hard. “And very good job teaching your classmates the basics of skating in such a short period of time.”**

**“I take back everything I said about dancers.” Terasaka groaned.**

**“How did you move like that?” Yada hissed as she rubbed her sore elbows.**

**“My legs hurt.” Kaede groaned.**

**“Sorry guys and here I hoped that this would at least put him at a disadvantage.” Yuuri stated as he carefully skated around and pulled his classmates off the ice.**

**“Should we really be goofing off when you have your competition next week?” Nagisa asked as he wobbled off the rink.**

**“I got the timing for the step sequences down, and I just need to work on the last jump to pull it all together.” Yuuri replied. “Bitch-sensei helped me find a song for the Free Skate.”**

**Said teacher laughed from her seat. “And with that Takashi kid being a so called English major have the song in in English will enthrall the crowd and get your point across. Trust me “Cynics and Critics” is the perfect song for the job.”**

**“I just hope I can do it.” Yuuri muttered to himself.**

**“Nonsense, this will be a wonderful assassination Yuuri.” Koro Sensei cheered as he helped him. “After all, tricking your target into thinking they know everything about you and-KARMA GET OFF THE ZAMBONI BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!”**

Trick them into letting down their guard, and then going in for the kill. A method that would make Bitch-Sensei proud. “

YUURI!” Yuuri paused with his earbuds halfway to his ears. He recognized that voice over the din of the lobby. That stupid, suave voice with a Russian accent. He tried to duck out of sight and get to one of the elevators, but a hand found its way onto his shoulder first.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” “And why were you looking for me?” Yuuri asked with an innocent tone. _‘Don’t punch him Yuuri. You’re going to shatter that cocky ego on the ice remember!’_

“I promised to take you out to dinner remember?” Viktor replied with a pout.

_‘Eh why not, I could use a free meal.’_

The two went to a small restaurant near the hotel. It was rather awkward small talk until the topic changed to poodles of all things. At least they had some common ground there. Dogs were wonderful loyal creatures that mankind didn’t deserve. That and apparently Viktor was a big foodie but had a metabolism that was almost unnatural. It was going pretty well, so well that Yuuri was almost feeling bad about his plans.

But then they showed up. Mila, Georgi, the other Yuri and two girls who he couldn’t place.

“Viktor! You should have told us that you were going out to eat!” Mila pouted as the group took a table next to theirs. “We thought you fell asleep in the shower.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a ping of pride as the other Yuri twitched at the sight of him and started to look at his menu.

 _“I told you I wanted to apologize to him personally.”_ Viktor replied sternly.

 _“You don’t need to apologize to him Viktor”_ the girl with cropped brown hair stated.

 _“Yeah, isn’t this going to get his hopes up?_ ” the other girl with long blonde laughed. _“I mean you’ve seen the disaster that his Short Program is. There’s no way he can make the podium.”_

 _“Katya, Sonja!”_  Viktor hissed. _“Be polite!”_

_‘Oh these must be the two junior girls who would be joining Mila in the senior division next season. They had swollen egos, just like the other Yuri. What is it with teenage athletes and thinking they owned the world?’_

Speaking of the other Yuri, he was making hasty signs for the girls to shut up. Yuuri stared at his plate as the girls laughed at the older teen. His hands twitched.

_“Aw it’s alright, it’s not like Fatty can understand us.”_

_“He’s going to think that he can actually win gold if you treat him like an equal.”_

Yuuri slammed his palms on the table and stood up, practically knocking over his chair and startling the Russians. He was smiling and leaking just barely radiating blood lust.

 _“Well it’s been a lovely evening but I really should be going. Thank you for dinner Viktor, have a good night._ ”

And with that one Yuuri Katsuki left the restaurant, just barely able to control his blood lust, leaving behind a group of shocked skaters.

 _“I was trying to warn you; he speaks Russian!”_ Yuri snapped.

The next evening Yuuri was doing his stretches for his Free Skate when he saw a figure move into his peripheral vision.

“Yuuri...”

“What do you want Nikiforov? Want to set me up for another round? Here to talk me down for kicks?” Yuuri asked venomously. He knew he was being a little petty, okay very petty. But Kami help him if Bitch-Sensei taught him anything it was that sometime being petty was good occupational therapy!

“No, I just wanted to apologize-“

“Save it Nikiforov. I don’t want your empty apologizes or damn flowers.” Yuuri hissed. “Speaking of which learn floriography so you don’t insult another person with a damned bouquet!”

“The flowers? Yuuri that was a heartfelt apology!”

Yuuri grit his teeth and took a deep breath. “Viktor...yellow carnations mean ‘you have disappointed me.’ And white chrysanthemums...are traditionally used in Japan as funeral flowers because they mean ‘death’.”

Viktor’s eyes widened in shock. “Yuuri I’m sorry.”

“Just leave me alone, I’m tired of apologizes.” Yuuri replied as he dropped into a split.

“Is there any way we can talk in a more civilized manner?” Viktor asked stiffly. Yuuri could practically see the sadness rising in his eyes. He felt bad, it was like kicking a puppy.

“Alright I’ll make you a deal. Beat my Free Skate score and we can sit down and talk. But if I win; take your apologizes to someone who gives a damn.” Yuuri replied as Celestino called for him to get on the ice. The sadness disappeared and that suave cocky look reappeared.

“Deal.”

“First on the ice representing Japan; Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuuri skated out onto the rink, slight waves of blood lust trailing along with him and took his spot.

**“It would seem that Katsuki changed his Free Program just the Worlds Championship, instead of performing to “Ave Maria” the music will be “I Burn”...Seems a bit out of character for him.”**

**“He said in his interview that it was to properly honor the person whom he dedicated the program to.”**

Yuuri calm demeanor changed as the song began.

Gone was the anger, gone was his shyness and frustration. In his place was cocky fighter. Ready to take on what the world threw at him.

_‘This time Koro Sensei...I’ll honor you....by assassinating Viktor Nikiforov.’_

**Come at me**

**And you'll see I'm more than meets the eye.**

**You think that**

**You'll break me**

**You're gonna find in time**

**You're standing too close to a flame that's burning**

**Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.**

**Sending out your army, but you still can't win**

**Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...**

“An incredible step sequence – and he landed his Triple Axel!” the announcer shouted. In the stands the crowd was cheering as Yuuri kept up with the tempo.

**I burn!**

**Can’t hold me now**

**You got nothing that can stop me.**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want.**

**Like a fever I will take you down.**

Yuuri skated close to the wall where his opponents were waiting for their turns, at the last word of the chorus he released some blood lust and turned away from them into an Ina Baur back to the center followed by an abrupt jump combination into a flying sit spin.

**Reign supreme? In your dreams**

**You’ll never make me bow.**

**Kick my ass? I’m world-class**

**And super saiyan now.**

The next maneuver brought him near the stands where the Juniors were observing and once again released some blood lust as he made an abrupt turn into an Ina Baur, this time when he brought his leg down his did a Triple Toe Loop.

**You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish**

**Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.**

**Bringing out your rockets?**

**Well, shoot 'em up, baby**

**High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.**

**I burn!**

**Can't hold me now You got nothing that can stop me.**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want**

**Like a fever I will take you down.**

**It doesn't have to be this way**

**Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn**

**You can fight your life away**

**I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.**

The rest of Yuuri’s performance combined his intense step sequence with simple jumps timed to the most intense parts of the song. His technical score would be low, but the dance itself was doing its job. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, the announcers were wondering how it was possible for Yuuri to have made such a one eighty in less than a few months.

**Hotter than the sun**

**Feel my fire**

**Pyromaniac: my desire.**

**Thought that you could see the truth**

**'Til I just burned down the booth.**

**Human Torch can't fuck with me**

**Johnny Blaze:** **Suspect B.**

**Strike 'em quick, lightning fast**

**Melt them bitches down to ash.**

_‘I am an assassin, I have beguiled my target into lowering their guard and let me into their strong hold.’_

**Gasoline, kerosene**

**Strike the match, ignite the scene.**

**Things will never be the same**

**Feel the fury of my flame.**

**Beg for mercy: it won't help**

**Embrace the ending you were dealt.**

**Seems you fucks will never learn**

**Now sit back and watch me burn.**

_‘Now watch them regret it as I take them all out.’_

**I burn!**

**Can't hold me now**

**You got nothing that can stop me.**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want**

**Like a fever I will take you down.**

**I burn!**

**Can't hold me now You got nothing that can stop me.**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want**

**Like a fever I will take you down.**

Yuuri skated sideways to pick up momentum for his final jump just before the song ended, a smirk firmly in place.

_‘And now...for my hidden blade....’_

**I burn!**

**Can't hold me now**

**You got nothing that can stop me.**

**I burn!**

**Swing all you want**

**Like a fever I will take you down.**

“WAS THAT-A QUAD FLIP?” “HE MISSED HIS LANDING, BUT HE GOT IN ENOUGH ROTATIONS! HE PULLED OFF VIKTOR NIKIFOROV’S SIGNATURE MOVE AT THE END OF HIS INTENSE PROGRAM!”

Yuuri ended the routine by stopping in a knife fighter ready position, the crowd was going wild. His vision was poor without his glasses, but he could just make out Viktor’s stunned face as he skated over to the Kiss and Cry where Celestino was waiting.

“Yuuri, what were you thinking changing the Salchow for a Flip?” Celestino asked tensely as he peeked over to the Russians. Yakov was yelling something to Viktor who was ram rod still as he watched the replay of Yuuri’s attempted Quad Flip.

“Uh...YOLO?”

Celestino smacked his forehead and faintly muttered “Damn you Phichit, I told you not to corrupt him.”

In the end, much to his dismay Yuuri came in third place just two points behind Christophe and just ten points behind Viktor. While he was thrilled to have made the podium, he was still pissed that his desire to take the gold failed. As for their Free Skate scores....Yuuri missed his target by a measly point.

_‘Looks like I’m going to have that talk with him after all.’_

Now there are a few downsides of being a professional skater. Constant practicing, diets, rabid fan club, that fact that you literally practices until your feet bleed; but the bane of all events...are the press conferences. And damn if Yuuri couldn’t get out of their fast enough, he felt like he was stuck in a barrel in an ocean full of sharks.

“Katsuki-san what made you decided to change your Free Program?”

“My old one didn’t give off the emotions I was trying to convey. Luckily one of my rink mates has no ideas what headphones are and I was inspired by that song to change it.” Yuuri replied with his false smile firmly in place.

The media laughed and bothered Viktor and Christophe for a bit before turning back to him.

“Yuuri, what helped you change from the Grand Prix after all those rumors of you retiring?”

“I was considering it, but after a conversation with some old classmates of mine I decided why not give it one more shot? If I improved I would think it over some more and if I didn’t I would retire.” “And have you decided?” “At the moment no. However to save Coach Celestino from anymore gray hairs I will be leaving his tutelage. I can only hope my rink mates don’t drive him too mad.”

“Katsuki-san; you said in your last interview that your Free Skate was to honor someone. May I ask who?” Yuuri’s smile disappeared and a pained expression crossed his face taking the older skaters and reporters by surprise.

“A teacher of mine from junior high. He never saw us as ‘undesirable’ like the rest of our school did. He took the time to help us see that we had potential to be more than just being the butt of someone’s joke and made us want to prove everyone wrong. Sadly he passed away from a terminal illness before our graduation.”

TWO MONTHS LATER-Yuuri had fallen into a sort of pattern after his return to his hometown. He would help around the onsen, train, and try not to laze around too much. Tonight however he was sitting in his room looking at an email from his roommate Makarov when he studies abroad in Eastern Europe for a semester prior to going to America. While they didn’t get along well at first due to their conflicting ideas on what was more strenuous; hockey or figure skating, they managed to work it out in the end. His reply however was delayed by Nishigori messaging. CALL ME! NOW!

“Nishigori? What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, he could just make out crying in the background and Yuuko yelling at them to ‘delete’ something.

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh?”

“Remember last week when you did that rendition of Viktor’s FS program last week?”

“Yes....?” Yuuri replied uneasily. “Well...the triplets posted it online...and it’s gone viral.”

Yuuri blinked once. Twice. He pulled up his rarely used Twitter account and easily found the video. He was trending online. Just above the announcement of Viktor’s break from skating. Oh and Makarov was drafted by the hockey league’s team in his hometown. Good for him.

“I’m sorry, I know you like your privacy and-“

“Nishigori.”

“Y-yes?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yuuri replied stiffly and ended the call. The anxious side of him was screaming in terror. However the rational side of him, the assassin side, was coolly telling him that internet fame wasn’t forever and it would blow over as soon another celebrity scandal came up.

Just like his #failure on ice after the Grand Prix.

But now, he needed to clear his mind. It had just snow last night, so he should probably go shovel the walkways.

“Yuuri?” “What is it Mari?” Yuuri asked as his sister ran up to him with a stack of towels. “Can you take these towels to the men’s bath? Tou-san is busy helping in the kitchen.”

“Sure thing Mari.” Yuuri replied as he accepted the towels.

“Oh, and there is a foreign guest in the onsen, can you ask him what he would like for dinner?” Mari asked. “He speaks English, but his Russian accent threw me off a little.”

Yuuri nodded and went to perform the task. He entered the first room and it was empty. He could see the outline of the guest in the outside bath through the glass doors.

_‘A foreign guest who speaks Russian...No...What are the chances?’_

Yuuri slid the door open and nearly dropped the towels as he saw Viktor Nikiforov, in all his naked glory lounging in the bath.

“Viktor? What are you doing here?”

“Yuuri...Starting today I’m going to be your new coach. I’ll get you to the Grand Prix and this time you’re going to win.”

Yuuri blinked and stared at Viktor like a deer trapped in headlights, doing everything in his power not to look down. Finally he forced himself to put down the towels and walk out.

“Try again after you finish. I can’t take you seriously naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had Yuuri make an early attempt at a Quad Flip. Its meant to be a 'fuck you' to Viktor for forgetting that Yuuri was a fellow skater. However it didn't have the intended effect.


	3. Rivalry Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tries to get to know Yuuri and Yurio appears, bringing along with him some negative memories that Yuuri has tried to keep buried.  
> Also our favorite blue haired assassin makes his debut!

**Memories of an Assassin**

**9foxgrl**

**Rivalry Time!**

Viktor was sulking, that was the only way he could have described it. He had finally met Yuuri again, buck naked might he add, with the offer of becoming his coach and the man waved him off! And then we he had managed to compose himself and get out of the baths Yuuri was nowhere to be found!

 _‘Maybe I came on too strong and scared him off.’_ Viktor grumbled and he laid his head down on the dining table. Around him he could hear the older group watching a soccer match and eagerly shouting for Yokohana to score. _‘But he didn’t act skittish at Worlds...then again he was mad at me...’_

“Vicchan?”

Viktor wearily raised his head to see Yuuri’s lovely mother Hiroko standing before him holding a tray of food that smelled heavenly.

“Yuuri had to go shovel the sidewalks but he’ll back in soon.” Hiroko explained as she served him. “I believe your poodle followed him as well so just relax in here and eat up, you’re far too skinny!”

“Ah! Thank you.” Viktor replied with a faint blush as Hiroko skipped away. _‘Well, at least Makkachin is making a good first impression.’_           

 “Good evening, may I join you?” a young man with blue hair asked as Viktor started to enjoy his meal. Viktor saw the man cautiously peek behind him were the other tables were now full of rowdy older man yelling at the television.

“Please go ahead.” Viktor replied as the man took the cushion across the table.

“Thank you.” The young man sighed as the shouting was suddenly muted a loud cheer. “I’m Nagisa Shiota; I teach at the high school across the bridge.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Vikitor Nikiforov.”

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Nagisa spoke up again.

 “Are you vacationing in Hasestu?”

“No I’m actually here to coach a skater, that’s if he agrees to it.” Viktor replied glumly.

Nagisa nodded and took a few more bites of his fish platter. Suddenly he paused and looked at Viktor critically. “You look familiar...did you go to Kunugigoka Junior High as an exchange student?”

“No.” Viktor replied, slightly shocked at meeting someone who didn’t know who he was for once.

Nagisa tilted his head. “Anywhere in the Tokyo prefecture?”

“No.” Viktor replied again in confusion. “I’ve only been in Japan before for figure skating competitions like the NHK or Worlds a few months ago.”

Nagisa nearly choked on a piece of vegetable as Viktor’s name suddenly hit him like faster than one of Sugino’s fast balls. “You’re _that_ Viktor? The one Yuuri practically worshipped in junior high?”

“Eh? Really!” Viktor’s face brightened up. _‘So he does like me?!’_

“Don’t tell him I said that.” Nagisa replied stiffly.

The two exchanged some idle banter over their meal and a bottle of sake, mainly Viktor wanting to know more about Yuuri’s likes and dislikes and how not to accidentally set off the younger skater again.

“Is it okay for me to be straight forward with him?”

“Yes, it might actually work in your favor since he’s not trusting of new people.”  Nagisa replied. “But for the love of Kami don’t push it.”

“What about hugs?”

“Don’t jump on him from behind, you might get sent air borne.” Nagisa replied

Soon both men had dozed off at the table, but were was awakened by a woman shouting for Yuuri. While Nagisa bolted up right away but Viktor, pulling on years of dealing with reporters and Yakov, feigned exhaustion and rolled over to hug and Makachin who had rejoined him while Yuuri and a woman sat down next to Nagisa.

“Nagisa what did you do to Viktor?” Yuuri asked sternly.

“Nothing, we were just chatting.” Nagisa replied with a yawn as Yuuri offered him a cup of green tea.

“Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?”

“I at least warned him not to run at you from behind.” Nagisa offered helpfully before smiling at him.  “He’s here to coach you huh?”

“So he claims. I can’t imagine why though.” Yuuri sighed.

“It’s all over the Russian news.” Minako commented. “They say Viktor saw that video of you performing his free skate and was inspired. He came because of you Yuuri.”

“Because of me?” Yuuri lowly replied, trying to fight back the blush on his face. Viktor peeked at Yuuri cautiously and felt his heart jumping. He wanted to jump up and hug Yuuri but felt a foot nudge his and looked up to see Nagisa shaking his head slowly.

Obviously he was not as good an actor as he thought.

“Come on, it’s not this is your first unusual guest.” Nagisa whispered.

“Well I guess that’s true.” Yuuri muttered lowly.

**_Yuuri was sitting in front of the low table just petting his beloved poodle Vicchan while next to him Koro-sensei and Karsuma-sensei were nervously sipping on cups of tea. All of them were a pile of nerves right now, Koro-sensei had dropped off Yuuri at his aunt’s shop when the half deaf woman got the drop on them and insisted Koro-sensei stay for dinner._ **

**_Then when Karasuma-sensei arrived to rescue him, she insisted that he stay as well and would not take no for an answer._ **

**_Now here they were, watching Yuuri’s diminutive aunt adding ingredients to the sukiyaki pot._ **

**_“I hope you boys like Eastern style sukiyaki.”_ **

**_“Oh yes, thank you ma’am!” Koro-sensei replied eagerly._ **

**_“Please ma’am it would rude of us to intrude on you.”_ **

**_“Nonsense, it’s good to share a meal with others from time to time.” Tsugami replied as she served them a bowl full of meat and vegetables. “Besides strong young men such as yourself need to eat more than sweets, burgers and instant noodles.”_ **

**_The teachers stared at the elderly woman in disbelief before looking at their student suspiciously, Yuuri stared right back at them in confusion._ **

**_“Don’t look to him for answers! I raised two boys myself, I know when they’re not eating healthily.” Tsugami replied before tag teaming with Koro-sensei in an interrogation of Karasuma’s love life._ **

Feeling another nudge to his foot, Viktor sat up and rubbed the ‘sleep’ out of his eyes before enthusiastically greeting Yuuri.

 “Yuuri! Did you finish your work?”

“Yeah, I did.” Yuuri replied with a quick glance at his empty plate. “I take it you enjoyed my mother’s cooking?”

“Yes I did.” Viktor replied with a wide grin. “Your mother is a wonderful cook!”

“And he only had a standard kaiseki dinner, imagine his reaction to the house special.” Minako teased. “It’s Yuuri’s favorite after all!”

“I would love to try it.” Viktor commented cheerfully and gave Yuuri a wink.

“I’ll go tell Hiroko-san.” Nagisa replied as he darted out of the dining hall.

“So Nikiforov-san, what brings you Japan?” Minako asked with a vicious smile.

“Hmm? I came to be Yuuri’s coach.” Viktor replied. “Speaking of-“

Yuuri had to fight back a yelp as Viktor took his hands and looked him in the eye. “Yuuri Katsuki; are you going to give me your answer to my proposal?”

 _“Must you word it like that?”_ Yuuri replied in Russian as he could see Minako bent over in silent laughter. _“And let go of my hands!”_

 _“Only if you tell me your answer.”_ Viktor replied in a smooth tone that set Yuuri on edge.

 _“FINE! Yes, you can be my coach Viktor!”_ Yuuri practically shouted as his cheeks turned a bright red, they heard click behind them and turned their heads to see Minako was hastily hiding her phone. Thankfully Yuuri was saved further embarrassment by the return of Nagisa and his mother carrying a tray of food.

“Here we go the house special!” Hiroko proclaimed proudly as she set a tray in front of Viktor. “One katsudon, extra-large!” 

Viktor eagerly picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of the fried pork. His eyes lit up in joy as he shouted “VKUSNO!”

“This is amazing! Is this what God eats?” Viktor stated happily between bites. 

Minako frowned as Hiroko placed the same dish in front of Yuuri. “You do realize this means I’m putting you through Hell tomorrow right?”

Yuuri stopped mid-bite. “Huh?”

 “You’ll be doing suicides to _Orpheus in the Underworld_ before we work on the choreography for your exhibition.”

Yuuri seemed to pause for a moment as the assassin side of his mind dueled it out with his anxiety. Luckily his stomach intervened and he nodded to Minako before eating his food.

“Eh? You’re choreographing your exhibition for the Grand Prix already?” Viktor asked curiously.

 “No. Part of the obligations to a sponsor of mine is to perform at two charity galas during the year.” Yuuri commented. “I have one for the Tokyo Children’s Hospital in June and another in December for my old junior high.”

 “Wow! I didn’t know you were doing the charity galas.” Viktor cheered enthusiastically.

“Don’t you do any like that?”

“I did a few when I was a junior, but then Yakov made me stop after some fans broke into my dressing room and cut off my hair.” Viktor sighed.

_‘So that’s what happened to his ponytail...’_

“Eh, you’re still doing the galas for Asano?” Nagisa asked curiously.

“He was the one who helped me get my first sponsors for the JSF that didn’t want me to star in random commercials.” Yuuri replied.

“But still...Asano?”

“Would you rather I trust Karma?” Yuuri asked stiffly.

“...Good point.”

“Who is Karma?” Viktor asked curiously.

“Karma can’t be described, he had to be experienced.” Yuuri and Nagisa dryly commented in unison.

* * *

The first three weeks passed quietly as Yuuri helped Viktor unpack his stuff and then gave him a tour of the town. Viktor met Nagisa’s class on one of their study groups in the park and was surprised that the petite man could keep so many delinquents under control. He then met the Nishigoris when Yuuri took him to Ice Castle so he could work on his exhibition and cheerfully obliged the triplets a selfie, but they had to promise not to upload it to their Twitter, at least not until Yuuri was ready to formally announce his new coach. He also joined Yuuri during one of his stamina building workout sessions with Minako and nearly fell asleep in the onsen that night.

It wasn’t until they were sure there were no more random bursts of strange weather (snow, freak bird migrations followed by a passing water spout that caused crabs to rain down onto the town) and a visit by a retired assassin, Viktor got the chance to see the last of the cherry blossoms he had heard so much about.

Who knew how much strange weather would be caused by the destruction of the moon?

“This place is so beautiful.” Viktor hummed as he enjoyed the sweet smell of the flowers floating in the breeze. Makkachin barked happily as she chased a ball across the courtyard under the visage of Hasetsu Castle.

“It is.” Yuuri agreed with a calm hum.

“So who was that guy you were speaking to yesterday?”

“Oh Red? He was someone I met while my class was visiting Kyoto a few years back.” Yuuri replied. “He’s been backpacking around the world.”

Viktor hummed in amusement before allowing the two to return to their lunch. Finally Viktor spoke up again.

“Yuuri are you interested in Minako?”

Yuuri nearly fell off the bench. “What? No! She’s like a second mother to me!”

“Any lovers?” Viktor asked curiously, only to see the light in Yuuri’s eyes fade away. _‘Ah crap, I screwed up!’_

“No...No one.” Yuuri answered distantly. “No one wants someone like me.”

Like his social life, his love life was more barren than the Sahara Desert. Sure growing up there were few men and women who were attracted to him physically, but every time they tried to approach him, his anxiety would drive them off. Or like that one asshole in 3-B; who had purposely tried to triggered his anxiety attacks for ‘science’ and to make sure any one he had his eyes on wouldn’t stray to him.

**_Yuuri was trying to calm his breathing as he heard numerous voices around him laughing. His body was shaking, he felt like there was a vice on his chest that pressed against his lungs. The one responsible for triggering it was sat across from him grinning smugly with Takara, his opponent in the upcoming JSF junior event looking down on him._ **

**_“You know for all your ‘skills’ as a skater you are very weak mentally.” Takara teased. “You could never handle the professional skating circuit.”_ **

**_“None of the coaches would want to touch you.” Someone else shouted._ **

**_“Why don’t you just quit now before you embarrass yourselves further.” Another student teased as Yuuri fell to the ground covering his ears. Yuuri’s anxiety caused the voices to multiply and shout even louder._ **

**_“Just quit!”_ **

**_“Just Quit!_ **

**_“JUST QUIT!”_ **

Yuuri was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by Viktor tightly embracing him.

“Viktor?”

 _“Those people were missing out on a treasure_.” Viktor muttered lowly in his native tongue. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush, instead of pushing away the older man like normally had in the past days, he dropped his arms and let the anxious side of his mind slowly being quieted by the man’s heart beat.

The two sat like that for several minutes until Viktor sheepishly asked. “Yuuri would I be too bold to ask for a selfie right now?”

_‘Alright, it’s not like one selfie would bite me in the ass.’_

* * *

 

_‘Of course the universe has to prove me wrong.’_

Within a week the sleepy fishing town had gone under a siege after Viktor posted the selfie online. He thought that it would be safe since he didn’t add the geographic tag like Yakov had lectured his team about, but damn his fans were dedicated!

Who knew someone online was able to triangulate his location by using a landmark and the position of the sun in relation to the grainy reflection of the moon in Yuuri’s glasses. It made him want to go back and apologize to his old math tutor for saying nothing she taught him was going to matter in the future.

 _‘I should send her a gift.’_ Viktor must to himself as he skated around the ice rink, waiting for Yuuri to come back from his sports physical. _‘Maybe vodka? No, that wouldn’t work out...She did have a sweet tooth...maybe I could get in touch with Chris and ask how to send a gift basket of Swiss chocolates.’_

“OI! VIKTOR! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

Viktor stopped mid-step and turned around to see his favorite angst riddled tiger cub hissing at the rink barrier beside an exasperated Yuuri.

“Oh Yura what are you doing in Japan? Does Yakov know you’re here?”

“Well he called to yell at me when he saw my Instagram post a few minutes ago.” Yuri replied.

Yuuri suddenly blanched and grabbed the other Yuri by the shoulder. “Plisetsky-san, does your _family_ know you’re here?”

“Not really.”

Viktor and Yuuri stared at the teenager for a minute, exchanged a look and then screamed in unison.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?”

“WHAT IF THEY REPORTED YOU MISSING YURATCHKA?”

“OR WHAT IF THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY A PEDOPHILE?”

Next thing Yuri knew Viktor was frantically balancing on one leg dialing Yakov while Yuuri helped him put on his skate guards with the other.

_“What do you want Viktor?”_

_“Yakov I’m so sorry, I didn’t know Yuratchka would run off to Japan after me_!” Viktor hollered. _“Please don’t let us get us arrested!”_

_“Viktor-!”_

_“I’m too pretty for jail! I won’t survive the night!”_

“Well that’s true.” Yuuri pipped up. “Better sleep with your back to the wall.”

_“VITYA!”_

_“...Yes?”_

_“His grandfather is well aware of his location, so is his mother, even if she’s not happy about it.”_

“That bitch is never happy about what I’m doing.” Yuri grumbled as Viktor hastily apologized for interrupting Yakov day and hung up.

“What are you doing in Japan Yura?” Viktor asked curiously, Yuri’s only response was the glare at him menacingly. “Ah...I forgot something didn’t I?”

“YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT YOUR PROMISE?” Yuri shouted, the two older skaters twitched as his voice echoed in the empty rink.

“Oops?”

Yuri shouted again in frustration.

 “Is he always this angry?” Yuuri cautiously asked while the teenager ranted in Russian about Viktor’s bad memory.

“No he used to be a sweeter child...until puberty started. Sometimes it’s just fun to egg him on.” Viktor replied with a laugh before turning to the other Yuri.

“You promised to choreograph a program for my senior debut!” Yuri shouted again. “And I intend on making you keeping your word!”

Viktor took a pensive pose. “Well I could work out a short program for you, that’s if Yuuri doesn’t mind.”

“Its fine, I can work on my Quads while you do that.” Yuuri replied, he still couldn’t stick the landing for a Quad Salchow or a Flip.  

“Eh? Do you think that’s going to be enough?” Yuri snapped.

“Did you want me to plan out your free skate too?”

“No you idiot!” Yuri snapped. “I want you to stop wasting your time with in this backwater town with an idiot who can’t land a Quad and come back to Russia!”  

“Hold up!” three voices shouted to the left of them. “We have a suggestion!”

The males turned to see the Nishigori triplets; Axel, Loop and Lutz grinning diabolically.

“Why not make it a competition!”

“Yuuri of Japan!”

“Versus-“

“Yuri of Russia!”

“The winner gets Viktor as their coach.”

“W-what?” Yuuri stammered.

“It’s on!” Yuri shouted. “Viktor coaches the winner! No matter what!”

Yuuri face fell as he heard the triplets enthusiastically led Viktor along for the Yuris to compete for him. No matter what he would have to do what the winner said.

And the other Yuri wanted him to return to Russia.

Viktor agreed to the terms.

_‘He didn’t want to be here after all.’_

And just like that, the anxious side of his mind got the strength to shove aside his assassin mentality and started to shout loudly.

_‘All those sweet words were nothing but bitter lies.’_

_‘We’re not good enough.’_

_‘He wants to train his fellow countrymen.’_

_‘We’re not good enough.’_

_‘He didn’t know who I was until his coach told him.’_

_‘WE’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!’_

_‘He’s probably waiting for the first competition to tell me this was all a joke.’_

_‘WE’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!’_

_‘WE’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!’_

_‘WE’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!’_

Viktor was so happy that he didn’t expect to hear a faint and lifeless voice behind him ask; “If you wanted to quit why you didn’t just say so?”

Viktor felt a stab in the heart as Yuuri darted out of the rink with a dead look in his eyes. He tried to chase after him, but by the time he reached the doors Yuuri was gone.

* * *

 

Nagisa was sitting in the Katsuki’s private dining room eating some yakitori while grading papers, Makkachin had decided to join him in the quiet room and was curled up at his side knowing on a pork bone. Hiroko had been kind enough to let him sit away from the reporters eager for a glimpse of Viktor or the older crowd watching soccer on the television. Hearing a disgruntled snort he looked up to see a punkish blond glaring at him.

“Oh great, a teacher.” Yuri groaned before Viktor shoved him off none too gently towards the rooms. “Another disgusting piece of trash.”

“Sorry about him Nagisa.” Viktor apologized as soon as the teenager was out of sight. “Yuratchka doesn’t have a good view on teachers.”

“He’s an amateur compared to my students.” Nagisa replied as he looked over another paper and sighed. _‘Ah Hirashi, it looks like I need to review English some more with you.’_

“A classroom of people worse than Yura, I don’t think I could handle that.” Viktor sighed as he plopped down on the floor.

“Where’s Yuuri?”

“He walked off after Yura showed up.” Viktor replied. “I lost sight of him after he ran out the back door.”

“Sounds like Yuuri’s having one of his bad days and went on a parkour run.” Nagisa replied as he set down the skewer and wrote down a grade before looking up at him. “

“Parkour run?” Viktor asked curiously with a tilt of his head.

“Our P.E. teacher taught us parkour in order to make our walk to Kunugigoka’s satellite campus easier.” Nagisa replied. “Yuuri tends to go running or skating in order to calm down when he’s stressed.”

“You know Yuuri so well.”

Nagisa sighed. “I wouldn’t say that, I only know Yuuri because he used to live down the street in Tokyo. He always stayed to himself and was so quiet that a lot of times our classmates forgot he was in the room.”

_‘That would explain why I never noticed him at Soichi.’_

“Viktor if you don’t mind me asking, what happened before Yuuri ran off.” Nagisa asked. “Did he say anything?”

 “He thought because I agreed for Yuri and him to compete against each other that I wanted to quit being his coach.” Viktor replied softly, a loud slap made him jump. Looking up he cringed as he realized that Nagisa had slammed down his grading book and was glaring at him. In that brief moment he could have sworn he felt as if a venomous snake was coiling around him ready to bite into his throat.

“Well congratulations Mr. Gold Medal, you’ve set off an anxiety attack.” Nagisa hissed as he took out his phone and placed a call. “And just so you know, Yuuri copes with his anxiety by wearing himself out beyond the point of exhaustion.”

Viktor felt a rock drop into his stomach and abruptly stood up. “I need to go find him.”

“You’re lucky that we slipped a tracker onto his phone for these emergencies.” Nagisa growled as a woman shouted a pleasant hello to him. Viktor’s abysmal understanding of Japanese only let him catch the name ‘Ritsu’ and Nagisa asking her to ‘find Yuuri.’

“He’s at Hasetsu Castle, probably running himself ragged.” Nagisa commented as his blood lust began to fill the room. "Fin him or Russia will get you back in pieces.”

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice, he ran out of the dining room, nearly colliding into Yuri.

“Oh Viktor!”

“Eat and go to bed Yuratchka.” Viktor shouted back as he slid past Mari to get his shoes. He didn’t bother to grab his bicycle, instinct and adrenaline made him run to towards the castle as fast as he legs could take him. He could feel his muscles burning but he didn’t care.

He need to get to Yuuri.

When he arrived he found Yuuri resting under a cherry tree, he was flushed from his run and had ditched his glasses and set them down on a bench along with his gym bag and a water bottle. Had he not been so panicked he would have taken a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight of cherry blossoms decorating Yuuri’s hair.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted.

 “Why are you here?” Yuuri slurred. “Don’t you have to go to Russia?”

“I’m here to take you back to Yutopia, you’re exhausted Yuuri.”

“Why should you care?” Yuuri asked. “You’re just going to leave, just like everyone else.”

Takara had been right, no one wanted to coach him once they found out about his anxiety. They didn’t want to be associated with a ‘defective’ skater and ruin their own careers.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri tightly. “I’m not leaving you Yuuri.”

**_Yuuri was trying to block out the hundreds of voices shouting at him in his mind._ **

**_“I heard none of the JSF coaches will even touch you!”_ **

**_“Just quit!”_ **

**_“JUST QUIT!”_ **

**_“You’re too weak!”_ **

**_WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!_ **

**_Suddenly those voices were muted as a jacket was draped onto him. Yuuri peeked from under the jacket and was shocked to see Asano of all people protecting him from Takara._ **

**_“Asano, what are you doing here?” Takara stammered, his helper Shinoka, who had purposely triggered the anxiety attack, tried to make himself scarce only for Asano to pin him into place with a venomous glare._ **

**_“I could be asking you the same thing Takara and you Shinoka.” Asano replied cruelly. “We’re you the one who asked to miss out on 3-B’s study session with me because of skating practice?”_ **

**_“Yes, but...sir Katsuki is performing as well and-”_ **

**_“Katsuki has nothing to worry about regarding his academics Shirota.” Asano growled venomously. “I seem to recall that Katsuki placed in the top fifty while he was in 2-B and still manages to do so while in 3-E! You however are dangerously low to being placing in the lower ranks and that’s without your practices.”_ **

**_“But sit Katsuki has-“_ **

**_“Anxiety doesn’t make you an idiot!” Asano snapped as he pulled Yuuri out of the library._ **

**_“Thank you...Asano” Yuuri sniffed._ **

**_“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but Katsuki I want you to keep that fool from reaching the podium next Saturday.” Asano replied as he led him into the hall where Isogai and Kataoka were nervously waiting. “I wouldn’t be able to accept such a fool represent this institution.”_ **

“Yuuri...if you really don’t want to compete publicly against Yura I understand...” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri shook his head. “No...I’ve thought about it...and he needs to realize it’s going to be different on the senior level. It’s better that he learns it now then at his first competition.”

Viktor pulled away slightly to look Yuuri in the eye.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri replied as he shakily stood up, his body was already aching with fatigue.

‘Umm...Viktor?”

“Yeah?”

“Did...you run all the way out here from Yutopia?”

“I did.”

“That’s almost ten kilometers.”

“...Nagisa is a damn good motivator when he’s angry...”

* * *

 

The next morning it was late when the two older skaters managed to crawl out of bed, their bodies still weary from their run to Hasetsu Castle and back. They bid Yuri, now dubbed Yurio by Mari, a good morning and blearily ate their breakfast.

“Don’t tell me you two were out drinking last night.” Yurio scolded.

“Not drinking, running from murderous blue haired pythons.” Viktor yawned.

Yurio blinked a few times in confusion before turning to Yuuri. “Have you decided to retire yet?”

“Have you figured out why your step sequences are shitty yet?” Yuuri countered as he just barely stopped himself from face planting into his eggs. 

A few cups of coffee later the trio made their way to Ice Castle where Viktor started to explain to them the programs after letting them hear the music.

“The first is On Love: Agape; unconditional love. The second is On Love: Eros; sexual love. The first requires delicate presentation elements while the second demands more to the technical aspect.”

“I can handle it.” Yurio snorted.

“That’s good because Yuuri will dance to Eros and Yurio; Agape!”

“CHANGE THEM!” Yurio shouted venomously.

“Yurio, you just turned fifteen years old and Viktor is twenty-seven. If you tried to perform ‘Eros’ you would be declaring yourself as ‘jailbait’ for your senior debut.” Yuuri deadpanned. “I might as well call Giacometti and tell him you’re taking his spot as most ‘erotic skater’.”

Viktor had fight off a bout of laughter as Yurio made a hilarious outraged face.

“On second time never mind, I’ll stick with Agape.”

“Alright you two, off the ice and I’ll show you the basic choreography.”

“I hate morning people.” Yuuri grumbled as he effortlessly pushed off the ice and allowed momentum to send him over the barrier and onto a bench where Yuuko was watching.

“Where was this you yesterday?” Yurio asked as he joined him.

“I dunno, Belize maybe? I was told by my last roommate I’m ‘salty as Hell’ when sleep deprived.” Yuuri commented as he stiffened a yawn as the music for Agape started.

The song was soft, and gave off the picture of innocence. Like Viktor said, this program required more emphasis on the presentation than the technical element. Yurio bit on his lip nervously, this was going to be tough for him. 

 “The second piece; Eros.”

Viktor gazed seductively towards the trio causing Yuko to suddenly faint from a nosebleed much to Yurio’s shock.

Yuuri stared as Viktor danced across the ice practically breathing seduction, it was the most memorizing thing to watch. The music was a tango, rather befitting for a dance of sexual love.

 _‘I swear I could get pregnant just by watching this...’_ Yuuri mentally drooled as the song came to an end.

“Well Yuuri, what do you think?” Viktor asked. 

“It’s...something new. I can only hope I can perform it.”

“Katsudon, you took a song that was choreographed to ‘Ave Maria’ and changed it to fit a rock song.” Yurio retorted up in disbelief.

“To be fair I was pissed off beyond reasoning when I did.” Yuuri groaned, completely ignoring the befallen look on Viktor’s face. “You would be surprised how far you can get when your target pisses you off.”

“Target?” the Russians repeated in confusion.

“Never mind.” Yuuri sighed.

“It should be easy for you to think of how to present it, just think of a lover.” Viktor suggested, his only answer was a glare that was on almost par with Nagisa’s. “Oh right, never mind.”

Viktor had Yuuri go work on the step sequences for Eros while he tried to assist Yurio in learning his. And while Yurio may have been considered his successor by the Russian people, Yurio was having a tougher time conveying his the theme of the performance if it was something that he was not used to.

Something he could not afford to do in the senior ranks.

“What the Hell am I missing?” Yurio demanded as Viktor called it a day.

“Agape.”

“I know that! But what the Hell is Agape?” Yurio snapped.

“Agape is something different for everyone, it’s not something I can just give you the answer to.”

“You sound just like _her_.” Yurio grumbled as they spotted Yuuri ahead of them on the bridge.

 “YUURI!” Viktor shouted as he caught up to his pupil to give him a hug.

In all honesty, Viktor should have known better. Nagisa had warned him not to run up on Yuuri from behind. But the man conveniently forgot until he was suddenly airborne and splashed down into the ocean. He floated back up to the surface with nothing but utter confusion on his face.

“Holy shit! Viktor are you alright?” Yuuri shouted as he slid down an embankment by the bridge and jumped into the canal. “I’m so sorry!”

“God sent you to keep me humble didn’t he?” Viktor asked in a distant tone as Yuuri swam over. Up above Yurio was leaning over the railing laughing.

“Hey Viktor how was the flight?” he choked out as the two stumbled back up the road sopping wet.

“Too short to enjoy the view.” Viktor replied as his worried poodle fussed over him.

“Come on you Viktor, we should get you back to Yutopia before you catch a cold.” Yuuri sheepishly commented. They passed several curious onlookers who were snapping photos unashamedly. They had just made it back to Yutopia when they ran in Nagisa who smacked his forehead in chagrin.

“Viktor I told you not to sneak up on him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK PEOPLE!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [9foxgrl-scribe](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/9foxgrl-scribe) for future works and rants from this poor kitsune fighting off writers block


End file.
